Strangers in the Moonlight
by littlelovegood
Summary: Her question received a low, yet amused chuckle, "if I wanted you to know who I am Hermione, I wouldn't have brought the blindfold." Stranger blindfolds Hermione in the middle of the night, but who? I suck at summaries, but please R&R x


The only sound in moonlit corridor was the soft padding sound of the young brunette's fluffy purple slippers and her soft even breath.

Hermione was always one to play by the rules, but the view of Hogwarts ground lit by a full moon was a temptation she couldn't resist. As she stood by the glass-less arch window, he stood in the shadows, watching the moon cast her silhouette through the hallway.

Suddenly her sight went blank, and as her mouth opened to let out a scream, a hand silenced her.

"Sshh, don't scream. I need you to promise, that if I take away my hand, you won't scream." He removed his hand as she nodded her head.

"Who are you?" She whispered

Her question received a low, yet amused chuckle, "if I wanted you to know who I am Hermione, I wouldn't have brought the blindfold."

"What do you want?" She asked as she considered his answer.

"You," he whispered, "to spend time with you."

"Why can't you tell me who you are?"

"Because I'm a secret admirer, if I tell you who I am, the secret would be lost. What are you doing Hermione, why are you here, in the middle of the night, alone?"

"I came to watch the moon," she whispered.

"Alone?"

"I have no one, to watch it with me, no one who understands its beauty."

"You have me; we could watch the moon together."

"We can't, you blind folded me," she countered quietly. Again, he chuckled quietly. She was beginning to love that sound.

"You're right," the stranger sighed as if considering something, "if I remove the blindfold, do you promise not to turn around? I need you to promise me, Hermione."

"Why can't you tell me who you are?"

"I'm not ready to tell you yet."

"I promise."

Hermione felt a gentle tug and blindfold fell to the floor. She thought for a moment.

"Why not use a glamour charm? Or a mask?"

"This is more intimate, builds trust."

"Oh," she breathed dumbly, at a loss for words entirely, "You're standing very close to me."

The body behind her was as close to the brunette as possible without touching her. The body tensed and took a step back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Hermione slowly raised her hands and stretched them behind her, as far a possible without turning her head. Without a word, he placed his hand in hers. She entwined their fingers and took advantage of his momentary distraction.

"You didn't," She tugged gently, so the body behind her was forced forward and his front was pressed gently against her back. The sharp breath that escaped his lips, betrayed his shock.

Feeling his fingers tighten around her own, Hermione pulled his arms around her body and placed a hand on each hip, so she was being cradled against his body.

Leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "Don't look round," before he nuzzled her neck and left a trail soft sweet kisses along her shoulder and up to her ear. Hermione moaned softly and quietly, and immediately felt the blush crawl up her cheeks as she began to struggle from his hold.

He chuckled softly once more and held her tighter.

"That's a lovely sound, Hermione, one I could definitely get used to," whispered before nuzzling her neck again and raining her soft skin with kisses. Hermione tilted her head to one side to give him an advantage, which he took graciously. Their embrace carried on this way for a while, as they watched the clouds hide and reveal the moon.

Trailing soft, open mouthed kisses over her neck and shoulder, he stopped to suck on her pulse spot. As Hermione wriggled in pleasure, he bit down suddenly, but softly to make her gasp. He laughed low in his throat.

"Your laugh is such a comforting sound," she whispered breathlessly. The body behind her snuggled closer to her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Can I ask you for something?" She asked, breaking the silence, but still never taking her eyes away from the moonlit grounds.

"You can ask me for anything Hermione, anything you want is yours," he breathed against her neck.

"Kiss me."

His body moves as he leans his lips towards her neck again.

"No," she whispers cautiously, unsure of his reaction, "properly, I want you to kiss me properly."

He stills, "Hermione, I, you, I can't," he finishes lamely.

"I promise to keep my eyes closed until you're standing behind me again, until you tell me I can open them, please," she begged softly, desperation evident in her voice.

"Okay, close your eyes," he sighed, unable to disappoint her.

Hermione shivered as she felt him remove his arms from her body, and the coldness attacked her. He trailed his left hand from her hip, across her back and to her other hip as he walked around her to stop directly in front of her.

"Don't open your eyes," he ordered gently, as he lifted his hand to brush a stray curl from her face and rest his hand on her cheek.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione," he whispered, and his lips were on hers.

Hermione gasped from the sudden contact. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Subconsciously she leaned forward searching for his lips and he laughed again. Slowly he pressed his lips against hers again and let his tongue trace her bottom lip; Hermione bit her lip to suppress her moan.

Testing his boundaries he parted his lips and kissed her quickly, before pulling away again, he smiled when Hermione parted her lips to. He was teasing himself as well as her.

"You're sure, Hermione?" he whispered. At a loss for words, she nodded slowly.

He moved one hand down to the small of her back, and the other to her cheek and kissed her again, softly but with more passion, more love, more everything. When his tongue brushed hers, Hermione moaned a little louder, sending him over the edge.

He lifted her and gently placed her on the window ledge, leaning into her so she was forced to lean back onto the stone archway, he kissed her harder. A soft growl vibrated in his throat as Hermione gently tugged his soft silky hair.

As the kiss escalated his hand moved from the bottom of her back, and slowly began to move up her thigh. His fingertips gently brushed past the soft material of her school skirt when he pulled back abruptly.

"Don't open your eyes," he growled roughly. He took her hand and led her back to where they were standing before. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on shoulder.

"Open your eyes, Hermione," he whispered. She sighed sadly as her eyes flickered open.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I let things go too far. You don't even know my name."

"Then tell me," she begged.

"Who do you want me to be, Hermione?"

"Yourself." He let out a small sad laugh.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he sighed.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. In your head you're imagining someone, I don't know who but I can tell you I'm not him, Hermione. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Tell me who you are," she said, a little more confidently.

"Tell me who you want me to be."

"I don't kn..."

"Yes you do Hermione, tell me."

"Please," she begged softly.

"Tell me," he demanded a little more desperately.

Hermione felt the blindfold cover her eyes again.

"What are you d...," he moved quickly to stand in front of her.

"Tell me, who do you want me to be?"

"I don't," and he kissed her again.

"Tell me Hermione," she hesitated and he kissed her again more forcefully. He had her pushed against the wall, his body flush against her. He could feel her heart pounding; she could feel him pressing against her, "Tell me."

"I don't know," she whined.

"Yes you do. I'm not Ron, Hermione, or Harry or Seamus, I'm not Neville or George, Hermione. Damn it, tell me. When you open your eyes who do you want to be standing in front of," he demanded before crushing his lips to hers.

The kiss was long and passionate; as his hands found her face, hers roamed his body. He pulled away to kiss her neck, but the moan that she made, made him freeze.

"Draco," she moaned so quietly he wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it.

"Who?" he whispered, prompting her.

"Draco," she whispered louder.

He pulled her face towards his and kissed her once more, hard and fast.

Hermione felt the blindfold fall to the floor.

He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "Open your eyes Hermione."

As her eyes fluttered open and her heart stopped.

"Draco..."

**The end.**

**A/N: This story took me about an hour to write and I'm actually quite pleased with the outcome for once. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think? Xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**


End file.
